galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
First Contact Protocol
First Contact Protocol Set of procedural regulations that describes what a member of the Union Armed Forces has to do in case of meeting a member or members of previously not known sentient species. Due to the nature of the "unknown" some of these Guidelines might be altered and adapted.The main Regulations however are not open for adaptation. Union Fleet and Union Explorer Fleet -Regulation "First Contact Procedures " General Advice *Any individual or group of individuals acting on behalf of the United Stars of the Galaxies , including all active or inactive members are required to know these procedures and act upon them if the situation arrises. *Upon encountering a sentient life form that is unknown or perceived unknown one must take a passive role. Meaning no arming of weapons, no aggressive behavior. (First Contact Procedure may be omitted it the contact is hostile from the start) *Attempt to Establish Communication : All Union Computronics carry the basic mathematical sequence. (It has been observed that 99% of al sentient beings are able to comprehend basic mathematical concepts. *Ensure the new Contact that the Union has peaceful intentions New Contact within Union Space 1 Civilian *If the Contact occurs within Union space make the Contact aware of it, try to establish intentions. Contact the next Union Service Center (GalNet Key: First Contact Assistance) as soon as possible and if possible ask the new Contact to wait for a Delegation of Union Officials. *inform Union Pokice, Ranger, Fleet or connect to GalNet. "First Contact Assistance" *If discovering a life form or society of TL 3 or below, do not attempt Contact and inform Union Pokice, Ranger, Fleet or connect to GalNet. "First Contact Assistance". New Contact within Union Space - Union Official If a technological advanced species of TL 3- 8 is encountered in space. *Raise region alert . *Inform your office *Inform Fleet Command *If at all possible delay first contact and wait for Fleet to arrive *If First Contact is technically possible via communication channels initiate it with the preloaded First Contact math program (Available on GalNet) *Assure the visitors of peaceful intentions and await GalNet instructions. Do not attempt physical contact. Fleet - First Contact - Union Space - In space contact - *Do not raise shields or exend weapons if the contact shows no sign of agression. *Establish communications. If tele communication fails or is ignored you are authorized to perform a detailed scan. You are also authorized to use PSI assets to establish contact. Should contact continue to ignore hails or unable to receive hails, you are authorized to deploy means to stop the new contact. *Techlevel 3-6 : Use non lethal methods to stop progress and board vessel. Hostiles are to be informed that they are in Union Space and are to be escorted beyond Union Space. If any violence or actions against Union Civilians occured prior to your arrival, arrest and proceed according to Union Law for piracy. If Contact is neutral or friendly accertain intentions and see if assistance can be given. SInce you are inside Union Space, Fleet Command must be informed and consulted. *Techlevel 7-9: It is highly unlikley that at space traveling society of this techlevel does not communicate on one of the known Communication channels and methods. If commumication can not be established due to refusal. Contact is to be considered potential hostile. Fleet command will advise of actions to be taken. *Techlevel 10-12 : Do not attempt Contact. Fleet Command will inform Mothermachine or Narth Supreme who in turn will give you advice and instructions. Fleet - First Contact - Union Space - In Space Contact - Entity For sentient space organism proceed with standard contact via comm tech and or PSI assets . Special Instructions are to be followed as given by Fleet Command . Fleet- First Contact - Union Space- Planet bound society TL 0 - TL3. Do not make contact if possible. If civlians have made contact, inform the Science Corps Anthropology department and await the arrival of a SCAD team . Fleet involvement ends then. TL 4-10 Do not land unless invited, establish communications with math basic first contact program. Await Command instructions. TL 10 -12 Do not attempt Contact. Fleet Command will inform Mothermachine or Narth Supreme who in turn will give you advice and instructions. If contact is made by them, inform them a more intelligent life form than you is informed and will take over communication. First Contact - Special Sentinent Life that inhabits stars, gas planets, Nebulae and similar special life forms. If communication is possible proceed as normal and await Science Council instructions, First Contact outside Union Space. * If the Contact occurs on a planet or region that is claimed by the new Contact, make sure they know that we have no imperialistic intentions and that we will leave if no contact or isolation is requested. *Hostile first Contact situations should be avoided if possible, but Union Assets and lives can and should be defended. *If encountering an entity or multiple entities of a self aware society that has not reached TL 3, keep tech exposure to a minimum. If at all possible do not engage in First Contact procedures and contact the Union Science Coprs – Antrophology Department and inform them of your discoverey. Standardized Greetings formula once communication is established. Greetings, I am Captain XXXXX of the USS XXXXX of the United Stats of the Galaxy. We are a Multi cultural society and our intentions are peaceful. Note Union School is required to teach the basic rules 1 Even the Upward Sector of the M-0 galaxy , considered the Core the Union might still harbor unknown sentient life Category:United Stars of the Galaxies Category:Concepts